Snowballs Of Fury
by Happy Frog
Summary: ONESHOT:Sasuke and Naruto had today planned out, train. That was how it was GOING to go until a certain blonde and pink haired kunoichi flew into the picture. Literally. How will Naruto and Sasuke get out unharmed with two girls destroying everything?


This is My First fic so be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"OI! SASUKE-TEME! GET YOUR ASS UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto screamed about two inches from Sasuke's face. Sasuke just opened his eyes a bit and stared at Naruto a few seconds before hitting him on the head, which earned him a high-pitched "OW! SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto massaged his head while standing up off of the bed so Sasuke could get up.

"Dobe, we're not on a mission today. We're not late for anything" Sasuke told him and started walking down the hall, only to be followed by Naruto to the kitchen.

"Oh, my bad. But ya know, you should be respecting me that I actually rescued you from that bastard Orochimaru and THEN gave you the scroll that Sakura-chan's been working on about Itachi so you could hurry your ass up, kill Itachi and THEN go home. THEN once you WERE home, I was the one who had to put up with Tsunade-baa-chan while you just sat there acting all cool!" Naruto sat down and leaned back in the chair only to have it snap and him fall on the ground. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see this happen. He smirked and went back to making his coffee. Naruto stood up, kicked the broken chair pieces across the kitchen floor and sat on the counter Sasuke was at.

After a few moments of Naruto staring at Sasuke and Sasuke making his coffee, Naruto began to break out in hysterical laughter, only to fall off the counter and roll around on the floor still laughing. "What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked, turning around and leaning against the counter. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and controlled his laughter, sort of.

" I just realized that after all of this time, between Orochimaru and Itachi." Sasuke squinted his eyes in anger and annoyance waiting for the last of the statement, " You still hit lighter than SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto broke out in laughter once more, only when he looked up he saw no Sasuke, "OI! Sasuke where'd ya go?!" He asked the room, only to see Sasuke walking back out of the bedroom fully dressed in his winter gear. He had on a semi-skin tight long sleeve black shirt on and a grey zip-up vest over top. He was also wearing dark grey pants that reached his knees. His hair was as it was back in their genin days, and he had gotten taller and more muscular as well. You could tell because the black shirt defined his muscles. They were all 21 now, and had matured, at least most of team 7 that is. Naruto still wore that blindingly orange suit of his only, it had a black turtle neck instead of the white, wide neck part that he had when he was younger.

Sasuke slid open the doors non-chalantly and put on his sandals. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto whined, "Where ya goin' now?!" Sasuke looked back at him through the corner of his eye.

"Training." He slid the door closed and walked towards the training grounds. It had been two months since he got back from Orochimaru, and had killed his brother. He had thought that his welcome back surprise would either be death, or be put into a prison for the rest of his life. But, no they told him he was on suspension and that they would prefer him to live with Naruto for the time being, and until he proved that he was worthy enough to become a leaf shinobi again. Sasuke sighed and looked up to the white sky. 'What a waste of time.' He thought as he kicked a bit of snow on the road.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Naruto running up to him and joining his side. "Geeze! You could've waited for me! I mean, I woke you up, just because your faster doesn't mean you can-"

"Naruto..."

"No Sasuke, you made me mad, I wont listen. After everything I did for you thro-"

"Naruto..."

"-ugh the years-"

"Naruto..."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Tree..."

Naruto looked in front of him just in time to crash into a large tree and fall back into the snow. He sank down the full foot and a half of packing snow. Sasuke sighed "You really are a dobe Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke through squinted eyes of anger. 'WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN COOL ALL THE TIME?!' He thought to himself as he stood up and brushed the excess snow out of his pants. "Dobe, are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked while continuing down the road.

"YEAH YEAH IM COMIN' TEME!" Naruto yelled at him as he jogged up to his side again. A few moments of silence passed as the two friends walked the snow covered path, passing by happy couples enjoying themselves watching the young children playing ninja with snowballs.

A young boy fell to the ground holding his chest screaming in agony that he was dying from a fatal blow to the chest, when it was just a snow ball. A young girl ran up to him and pretended to cure him like a medic nin when she collapsed to the ground saying that he was diseased and that she was infected and dying. Sasuke smirked at their playfulness and took a glance over to Naruto who was nonchalantly kicking the snow.

"You know Sasuke-teme," Naruto started, "I know I'm Beautiful and everything, but you don't need to stare at me ya know. I'm a taken man now, and I don't think Hinata will be too comfortable if she found out that you were madly in love with me." Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke only to be greeted by a fist being plunged into his cheek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto fell to the ground but quickly got back up. "I guess I deserved that." He muttered which led to a couple minutes of Naruto looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looking at the sky accompanied by unwanted silence.

"They were cute..." Naruto began. "I can't wait to have some with Hinata. I think I'll be an okay dad...I think. Naruto stared at the ground and kicked more snow. "I know I'm too young to think about it, but, I want to have kids. I'm already 21 you know? One of these days, how bout you?" Sasuke looked over to Naruto and sighed. "You could do it teme! I think you'll be an...okay dad, I guess." Sasuke raised an eyebrow before continuing on his way, Naruto on his tail as always, "Don't take it the wrong way teme! I just meant that, you need to lighten up a bit! That's all!"

There was no response as they continued walking in silence, well, it was silent until the one and only Nara Ino whizzed through the air and into a snow back across the road. She hadn't even gotten her bearings when multiple chakra infused snowballs flew through the air, some hitting Ino head on while others were breaking the bark on trees and making Naruto and Sasuke jump out of the way. When the barrage was over, there was only the groaning of Ino as she slowly opened her eyes, looking at the trees where the snowballs came through with fire in her eyes.

First a foot, then the other, one hand and the next, and Ino was up, never taking her angered eyes off the spot. Naruto and Sasuke, mostly Naruto though, looked awe-struck. Seriously, what the hell just happened?! Ino reached down, taking a handful of snow and molding it into a perfect snow ball. Squinting her eyes in determination, she looked at her rival who was emerging from the trees.

Of course, the rivalry was over. Ino was married to Shikamaru, she had no interest in Sasuke anymore. However, the same couldn't go for Haruno Sakura as she stepped out of the trees, snowball in hand. Her pink hair wasn't as short as it was before. After all, it was kind of hard keeping her short hair in a ponytail during operations. It was now about an inch below her shoulder.

Naruto looked from Ino to Sakura and back again, waiting for what was about to come. Sasuke though, was looking at Sakura. He hadn't really seen her since he'd returned, or out of her ninja gear. He was amazed. And although his blank facade didn't show it, he was mesmerized. Her short light grey skirt, and long sleeved pink shirt with her short ninja sandal and doctors overcoat made her look stunning. It showed off her long legs, and her luscious curves just right.

It only lasted a moment, until Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh, Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled, not noticing how Inos snowball flew through the air, hitting her in the stomach, and making her break a tree behind her.

"Yes!" Ino cried, jumping up into the air, creating a new snowball, then running to where Sakura landed, going in for the kill. She approached the fallen over tree. "Games over Sakura!" She screeched leaning over the log ready to pummel Sakuras head into the ground.

"Not Yet Ino!" Sakura whispered, shoving her snowball onto Inos head first. Making the Blonde turn red with anger.

"SAKURAAA!!!!!" She screamed, chasing after the pinkette, creating more and more snowballs along the way. "Oi, teme. Wanna follow?" Naruto said, smirking at his best friend. Sasuke looked over, and for once in this whole one-shot, smirked, jumping after them with Naruto at his side.

It was simple really. Anywhere there was a crash or a body being thrown, even a crater in the ground from their deadly snowballs showed that they were on the right track. The only problem was that those signs were everywhere. It wasn't until Sakura came running down the street laughing did they know that they were near. "TAKE COVER!" She yelled, a snowball popping out from the tree line on the other side of the road. Another popped out, then another and another. Sakura quickly broke down, cartwheeling first then doing flips down the road, narrowly missing the balls of fury. Sasuke and Naruto ducked behind a boulder, watching Sakura move quickly and flexibly down the road.

"Oi, what're they doing?" A lazy voice whispered. Sasuke and Naruto looked over surprised at Nara Shikamaru who seemed to just appear.

"A d-deadly snowball f-fight" Naruto said, still amazed that he hadn't sensed the genius at all.

"How troublesome."

They all looked up to see Sakura reach out during a flip to grab a handful of snow, gripping it hard to make some kind of shape then whipping it at Ino. No one really knew if it hit or not, since they couldn't really see her through the trees. But assumed it had since there was a crash then a grunt of pain. Sakura waited for a minute, chuckling with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. "I think I hit her."

"Think again!" Sakura looked up to see Ino coming down on her from above, snowball in hand. The pink-haired kunoichi quickly jumped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as Ino chucked the ball at her, sending Sakura flying into the boulder the boys were hiding behind and completely demolishing it.

Sakura fell back onto Naruto and Sasuke with rubble spread all over. "Sorry, guys." She moaned, wincing from the pain in her stomach as she sat up, glaring at Ino who was smiling triumphantly.

"Got You Sakura!" Before she could react, a snowball flew right into her face. Not with chakra though, that would be mean! Just a regular snowball to wipe that smile off of her face. It worked too. As the snow fell off dully, it revealed her very pissed off face. Sakura giggled but quickly stopped due to the pain in her stomach. Naruto and Sasuke soon sat up, naruto going to stand near Shikamaru, in hopes of avoiding her wrath. "Ino won't hurt me if I'm by you, Shikamaru!"

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you Naruto." He replied, naruto cringing a bit out of fear.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura who still clutched her stomach in pain. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled,

"Yeah, thank yo-"

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!!" Ino bellowed, her fists turning white with anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She slowly took a few steps back, creating a snowball so hard and compact it could kill knock Sakura into a coma. Sakura however, created a similar snowball, while still sitting on Sasukes lap.

Ino and Sakura both stood at the same time with a little help to Sakura thanks to Sasuke. The both moved onto the road, passerbys clearing out of the way as they both glared at each other. The boys stood at the side getting ready to brace themselves. The girls stood about 30 feet apart, channeling all the chakra they had left into their snowballs.

"This ends HERE!" they both screamed, getting ready to take off.

"Doesn't that sound familiar. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to Naruto who agreed. In the blink of an eye the two took off, bringing their snowballs in front of them. Ino hit Sakura dead center in the chest, as did Sakura to Ino. It was as if a light protruded from the amount of chakra and snow that exploded between their bodies. The two girls flew away from another as a huge sickening crack sounded through the air. Shikamaru instantly disappeared, catching Ino bridal style to stop her from getting too hurt. Sasuke caught Sakura as well. The two boys sliding to a halt on the ground from the force the two used on each other. After a few minutes Ino opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband. "Hi Shika-kun..." She whispered, reaching up and kissing him on the lips. "Hi Ino." She laughed a bit before motioning for him to set her down. She looked over at Sasuke who brought over Sakura in his arms.

"Good Game Ino!" Sakura smiled, a green hand on her chest while the other one was snaked around Sasukes neck. The blondes eyes widened as she saw that her friend was hurt.

"Sakura! I'm So Sorry! I didn't mean to put so much chakra into my snowball!!" Sakura just kept on smiling, her rib finally put back together, but still a little sore.

"Don't worry about it! If it weren't for Sasuke over here. It'd be a lot worse than it was!" She smiled up at Sasuke, placing her other arm around his neck. "By the way Ino, you should go see Tsunade." Ino cocked an eyebrow,

"Why? What do you have up your sleeve Sakura?" She asked slyly, holding onto Shikamarus arm.

"You'll see when you get there!" Sakura looked over at her friends husband. "Shikamaru."

"Sakura." He replied, turning around to head to Tsunades office. "C'mon Ino, let's go."

"Wait, Shika-kun! Why're we going! Don't listen to Sakura! She's mental! Listen to me! I'm your wife!" Ino pleaded, being dragged away by the said man until she was out of earshot and eyeshot. Sasuke placed Sakura on the ground gently since she was still in pain.

"Naruto." She said to her ramen-partner. "Shouldn't you be somewhere by now?"

"What? Whe- OH MY GOD! HINATA-CHAN! I'M GONNA BE LATE! OH NO!!!!!!" He screamed, waving a hand behind him as the orange blur took off into the background.

"You know Sasuke," Onyx eyes landed on emerald. "I never said to put me down." Sasuke smirked as he picked her up bridal style and started to walk down the road. "I'm pretty cold too Sasuke," She whispered innocently, stroking her finger down his jawline. "Do you have any way to," She leaned up to his ear, hot breath caressing his face. "Warm me up?" She finished by a swift lick to his earlobe before settling back into his arms as he looked down at her with lust-filled eyes. In an instant, he was speeding off towards his home with Sakuras laughter filling the air. After all, you can't resurrect a clan with just one person.

FIN

Well, there it is! My very first fan-fiction! At first, I was just going to have Ino and Sakura, but decided to add the other characters as well since it was going to be part of my big project story I'm working on. Then I figured, Just make it a one-shot. Maybe a two-shot if it gets good reviews. I'm not completely sure. But just in case;

Sakura knows that Ino is pregnant, after all she IS a Medic-nin. How'd it all get started? Well, Sakura was going to get Ino to bring to Tsunade for a pregnancy test, that Ino didn't know about. However, Ino was outside and hit her with a small snowball. Ino wanted sakura to play with her and the little kids outside. But unfortunately, Ino threw an ice snowball, so sakura threw a snowball back only harder, then after a while the throwing got harder and harder and Vua-la! This story. Naruto is meeting Hinata so he can Propose to her. And Sakura and Sasuke, well, lets just say they stayed warm a lot that day and night. Heehee

okay, well, I think that's it! Thank you!

-Kiko

Mr. Review loves Reviews and Mr. Review Loves Yous!


End file.
